The Rivalry of Two Houses
by dreamless.demon
Summary: This is a story of a young James Potter and a young Severus Snape. James slowly pushes Snape to his limits and later has an abbusive relationship with him. Rated M for later chapters. M preg for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The rivalry of two houses

Young James and young Snape

Rated mature for some future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it other than this fan fic. I don't own anything and no characters. Please enjoy what you read and post a review. Thank you and please enjoy! ^-^

Chapter 1

James Potter was laughing with his friends and planed the next big prank for Snape. He walked around to his next class, which had the person in subject. The Slytherin's were mostly always paired together for classes and games, which made it easy for James and the others to do those games.

Walking into the room, Snape had been cleaning his table before James had pushed him into the table, knocking over a bunch of vials. Snap turned behind him to see the man who had done it, snickering with Black, Remus, and Peter. As he glared at them he began to feel a breeze, when he looked down he found that his wet shirts and robes were beginning to burn away.

"Poor Severus, your robes are becoming nothing. Maybe you should watch your step next time." James pointed towards the now visible body. It was so small and pale. It fit the boy almost too well. Looking up and down the skin that showed, he turned away blushing. Black looked down at the boy with holes in his clothes and smirked.

"You should watch yourself. You just might be dog food." Following James, they all sat at their tables in potions, setting there table up.

Snape still looked at his clothes and the mess they made him do. Tears were never found on his face, which made James even madder at the boy. He could never show any emotion towards James or the others, besides Black, but that was just anger.

He began to clean his table and fix his clothes. The teacher began his lesson and moved on with the class, not really noticing the small mess in the back; she knew very well that Snape had it under control.

"James, before you leave, help Mr. Snape over here, with the library duties, as you had helped him earlier with his potions." The teacher walked away and he glared at her.

"Oh James, this has to suck for you!" Peter said, looking about the room, looking more like his ratty self.

"Yes, I agree with Peter here. What do you think you will have to do?" Remus leaned against a table, calm and peaceful.

"I don't know, but I hope the little homo doesn't try anything with me." James looked back at the waited boy and smirked in his mind. Staring back, but now at the floor, he could have sworn he had a smile received from him.

"James, be careful, he might bite." Black laughed, whispering that in his ear. "We'll see you later I hope." As they all left James they bumped into Lucius, he too was just now leaving. They almost had a fight right then and there, but did not bother because of the teacher. Leaving the two alone, both sides obviously going different ways.

"Shall we go then Potter? You are making me late with your gawking." Snape's black orbs kept on him with of course, no emotion.

"Well, it's your fault for being in the way. You started it you fool." It was pissing him off, those eyes. Those stupid emotionless eyes; they showed him nothing. "Can we just get this done and over with? I have things I need to do."

"Fine, This way-"

"I know where it is Snape. I've been there quit a few times." James followed Snape despite the arguing.

James no matter what could never faze the black eyed boy. No matter what he did or said, nothing would change that stone's expression that was always on him. _Did he really have a crush on me? Does he still? _It was just wrong for him to treat him this way. He wanted Snape so bad... _Wait what? I don't like blokes! What the hell?_

Snape turned around and stared at James, rolling his eyes. "Potter, are you going to cooperate with me, or shall I force you to follow me?"

"I'll follow you, you damn fool. And I do not need to be forced about. Now, come on." If he wasn't mad enough at himself he probably would have noticed the smile on Snape's face, but he didn't and he lead the way instead.

_I cannot be thinking of a bloody bloke! That's wrong on so many levels… On the other hand, no! Stop right there James Potter, you are forbidden to think about him anymore! You hear me? Now show him who is boss._ James stepped into the library, letting the door hit the boy in the face who followed.

"Are you done now Potter? I would very much like to get things done. You and your stupid brooding… You're just like Black, always prancing on about pride. The world would be better off without him, if I do say so myself…" Snape had to stop himself, of they almost slip up. In truth, he did not want the 'evil' Potter gone; he actually loved Potter's company without the morons around him.

Staring at the taller man, he had another blank expression on his face. How could he not help to show him this side, if he showed the other, he would be made fun of. "Now then, let's start by putting the books away." Trying to distract himself, he looked away before anything slipped up.

_I do hope he would stop, brooding about while looking at my ass; it's getting kind of old. _He felt a good size of his clothes being grabbed and pulled in towards the dark haired Adonis. He had a shoked look on his face and a gaped mouth.

"Finally, something other than that stupid cold look you give." James closed in and brushed his lips against Snapes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rivalry of Two Houses

Rated mature for some future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it other than this fan fic. I don't own anything and no characters. Please enjoy what you read and post a review. Thank you and please enjoy! ^-^

Chapter 2

Snape stood there, he didn't know what to do, then he saw that the man had pulled away and started laughing at him. He didn't know what to do, but pretend like nothing ever happened.

"You're so stupid, you really do like blokes don't you? Ha, at least I know you like me you nancy-" Before he could finish his sentence, Snape slapped him.

"You are a complete moron! I put up with you because I have to, because you are too much of a dick, to realize you like blokes yourself! Now, here I am trying to get you out of being punished badly and you make fun of me for liking you. Who cares? I don't anymore, I'm sick of trying to put up with you. After this, you are on you own." Snape had yelled at James, actually yelled at him and nobody heard. It felt good, but it hurt him somehow.

He began to hold his chest as he cried and James just stood there, staring at the boy. As James finally stopped laughing at the smaller boy he moved to the books. "So what do I have to do?" James tried to forget about that sad look on Snape's face. He felt this urge to hug him, he even felt bad for what he did, but he kept on going.

The black haired raven looked up, wiping away tears and he pointed towards the stacks of books. "W-we have to put them away..." He then quickly cleaned himself up; starting on the job he was supposed to start.

After hours of putting away books by themselves, James looked at the time and yawned. "I think it's time for me to go. I'm so tired." He leaned against a table and slumped over, kind of like he was about to take it up the ass but more relaxed. He quickly got up as Snape walked by and he sat down, staring the man down.

"Potter, I'm not going to do anything. Even if you asked me to, I still wouldn't." Sitting down, he yawned along with James. "You're tired? Ha, we missed dinner because of you."

"You were in the way, how was it my fault?" James huffed out his chest and defended his position.

"Stupid boy, you…Never mined Potter, let's just leave." The boy stood up and stretched. James once again saw the small frame that went with his pale skin and dark raven colors for his eyes and hair. It was making the situation between them worse, knowing that he liked him.

James made his way towards his dorms, shutting the painting behind him. Getting dressed and going to bed, the Gryffindor quickly went to bed, dreaming of Snape.

Snape on the other hand went to his house/dorm and lay on his bed, not changed. He looked out the window from his bed and then stared at Lucius. _Would he ever not like him again if he found out I was gay? Would he be there for me, if I was in need of comfort? No, never… _He began to get ready for bed, thinking of Lucius.

_(Same dream for both Snape and James.)_

_James slowly moved down on Snape's member, stroking it softly, licking the tip every time his pre cum showed. Massaging the base slowly as the other went to his mouth, James smiled and spoke._

"_Severus, ah… open your mouth and take these in there, make them wet." James had a look of utter pleasure in his face as Snape rubbed him too._

_Snape slowly sucked on the fingers, moving his tongue around them, one at time then both making James shivered under his control. Snape had the same look of boredom on his face as he always did, even when he moaned._

_James quickly took out his fingers and began to circle Snape's entrance. As it pleaded for more, James slightly pressed the two fingers in, retreating as he heard the raven sigh in pain. Then rubbing the fingers in and out, he slowly lubricated the inside walls of it. Scissoring the fingers he worked around, making sure Snape enjoyed it._

_Still pumping each other, James slowly removed the boy's hand, to smile down at him. "I'm going to take you off the chair and put you on the desk, okay?" James waited for a nod, despite the look in the other's faces. He began to pick him up and set him on the oversized desk._

_Positioning himself at the entrance, he slowly moved in, sliding in the tight walls._

"_Relax; it'll hurt worse if you tighten yourself. It'll hurt me too…" Holding his hips, the emerald green eyed man continued on with his work, sliding back and forth. The two rivals from the different houses had moaned in unison as they continued._

_Snape had looked at James and gave him the most innocent look he'd ever had shown him. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth open, saliva coming out the side, and he held up his arms for James to come closer. As James kept at his slow pace he heard Snape try and say something._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm…gonna come-!" He arched his back, closing his walls off, closing them around James' large member that was in him. As he came, it landed in-between them and on them. James came, filling the one under him._

Snape woke up, sweeting, looking down at his hard member. His hand had gone to his throat. Had he actually moaned James' name, had he screamed in pleasure? As he touched himself, he had to figure a way to calm it down. Just as he noticed a shadow, outside his covers around his bed posts, he opened them to see Lucius standing there, smiling.

"Well, you like Potter huh?" Lucius' short bed head' hair was as white as his pale skin almost.

"You tell anyone-"

"Tell anyone what? Tell your sweet Potter? Why is it him?" He seemed peeved and glared at Snape. "Just take care of that…" Lucius walked away getting dressed for his classes.

He quickly took care of it, before everyone woke up, leaving him a little bit of time to get ready.

James had not mentioned anything to his snoring housemates at breakfast. It was a good thing Snape was on the way for another good prank.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rivalry of Two Houses

Rated mature for some future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it other than this fan fic. I don't own anything and no characters. Please enjoy what you read and post a review. Thank you and please enjoy! ^-^ Sorry for the long wait, so I'll make it longer this time. Thank you for sticking with me.

Chapter 3

Snape and Lucius quickly got to the Great Hall, arriving just on time. People began to laugh at them, and then Lucius started to glair at them. He was famous for that, the glaring. He was always protecting Snape; there was no way to do the prank that he wanted to do now.

"James, could you, elaborate for me on something?" Black had his head in his hands, his elbows on the table. He stared at the boy with a smug look on his face, that mean he knew, right?

He began to panic, but calmed as for him not to show it. "Uh, what? What can I do for you?" James stopped looking at the two, looking back at his empty plate.

"How is it, that this morning, you are so fond of them?"

"Yeah! Aren't we going to pull that really good prank today?" Peter whispered over in a chibi sort of way.

James began to forget about his dream, putting it aside, looking at them with a sort of evil look. "Well, I was thinking how I would make the prank worse. Maybe... Have Lucius join? As in-" He was cut off by a snort and laughter from the others.

"He would use our animal hides as a coat, sell it then, he would sell the rest of us, still, not agreeing to do so. If I would guess, he's just all buddy buddies with Snape, just to get in his pants." After Remus said that, he got a blazing stare from the Slytherin table. "Ooh, scary..." Then he stuck out his tongue.

"Don't do that, the snake might bite back..." Black said, poking at his food.

"Shut it, mutt." Remus hit the man's plate, making food spring up, landing on Peter. He began to sob and Remus pulled him in closer for a hug. "I'm sorry. The mean old mutt just wouldn't shut up."

"James, let's go get ready. Stupid wolf..." They got up and left before Remus got really mad and before Snape had a chance to get up to go to class. James looked back, starting to feel bad for him. Why did he? Was it that he hung around that fool, and not him?

Turning the corner, they hid behinds a large piece of cloth, back to stomach. It felt awkward at first, but then the awkwardness was gone in an instant when Snape came alone. _Damn, Lucius… _Lucius of coarse was with the man, hell they were inseparable. They pulled there prank anyway.

They still kept levitating large balloons filled with dye, orange dye and yellow. Gryffindor colors. As they dropped, Lucius was ahead of Snape, so when he turned around he saw that Snape was being covered in the obnoxious colors.

They ran off to their classes as Lucius ran to the boy. "Are you okay?" He kept repeating, trying not to laugh or get mad.

"Yes Malfoy, I'm okay. I just need to clean myself up. Make some lame excuse for me will you?" Snape did not look him in the eyes and turned around to go to the abandoned bathroom.

James, a little while later, noticed Lucius make up some excuse as to why Snape was not there. So, being who he was went and lied, just to go find him. What were these feelings? Hate, love, lust, happiness, sadness? All for Snape! _That arrogant fool… He does nothing except for giving me that blank expression of his. Those black eyes… They piss me off!_

James walked around the bathrooms, to see if Snape was in any of them. Almost giving up, he found that one of the bathroom doors was locked. Muttering some spell to unlock it, he opened the door to an almost naked Snape. He quickly closed the door. _Wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm going back in there to make fun of him some more, then..._ He began to open the door again, this time to a Snape in the bath tub. James locked the door and smirked in a smug like way. He walked closer to the clothes, and cleaned them with a wave of his wand.

"My my... Snape is in the tub today. I'd never thought I'd see you like this." He leaned up against a stone pillar and looked at him.

"Potter," Snape smiled, in a devilish way," I never knew you liked me. Hell, you were gay? I should have figured that one out sooner." Snape looked at him, then away, ducking his head under, and then flipping up.

James stared at the boy, wide eyed. He was so cute and vulnerable. Forgetting about his stupid eyes and looks, he just went ahead and stared. He snapped back when he realized about the comment he made. "As if. You would probably like it if I was, that way, you could beg for me. Beg for me to fuck you I bet."

Snape looked at him, an expression not of boredom, but of surprise and embarrassment. The boy obviously knew what he was talking about, but why didn't he ever want to be with him? The obsidian colored eyes began to water, he was really hurt. This hurt him to no extent, and he didn't know why. He looked away, not wanting to show James his tears. He always tried to stay the same with him, never changing so he wouldn't be mad.

"Snape, I have to say. This is a sight I love to see of you."

"P-piss off, Potter. You should be getting back to class." James quickly got tired of what the other was saying and quickly pulled Snape's face towards his.

"Piss off? Piss off? That's bullshit and you know it. You want me deep inside you and you know it." His emerald eyes touched black and he quickly closed in the gap with a kiss. A very hurtful kiss, none the less, the other still received it.

Some of James' robe got wet from the water, some of his pants as well, but not caring, he even crawled in. "Really, all you had to do was to catch me at a good time."

All Snape could do was gap like a fish. His mouth was wide open in shock. Was the Potter boy serious? Was his clothes actually gone? Those questions popped in his head before they quickly disappeared by another kiss from the man.

James' hands were on the boy's cheeks before one found Snape's erection, the other one on his shoulder.

"Potter, g-get off of me..." All James could hear was useless cries for him to stop. When had he ever wanted to stop with Snape?

He leaned in to whisper something in the dark haired man and laughed. "So, do you really like me, or are you doing this on purpose with me?" James continued to rub the boy under him, keeping him in place. As the body kept on thrashing about in pleasure, the hand still continued to rub him, still coaxing him to cum. His grip was harsh, but he didn't care, it was Potter after all.

As the climax finally came to a close, James had the Slytherin by the throat. His hand gripped the tip harshly, making sure nothing came out. "Who said you could cum? I sure as hell didn't. Now, you listen to me, you hear?" Snape had tears in his eyes. Why was the man he so cherished, hurting him so bad.

His stomach did a flip when he was told that he couldn't cum. What kind of thing is this, he thought to himself. He liked the fact that James was taking control, but why so much force. Did he like this sort of thing, did he? As he moaned in objection, he received a hand to the throat.

"You only moan my name, you got that, or unless I tell you to. You do nothing without my permission, you got that? Nothing." James kissed the boy deeply and walked out of the bathtub, robes and everything else wet from what the water had touched.

As he cleaned up he left the room, leaving the poor dark haired man unfinished. Snape, having it his way wanted to finish it, but something was wrong when he started. He felt electricity bolt up his arm. _That bastard put a spell on me! I really can't do anything. What if I tried to go to the bathroom?_

Snape quickly got out of the bath and cleaned his clothes, rushing to get answers.

"What did you do this time James? Fall in and got attacked by a dragon?" The teacher barked and it seemed to have never ended for him. The whole class laughed at the remark, waiting for his.

"No, I simply had to meet an old friend. It was bothering me that, I never got to kiss her in a bathroom, she too thought so, so we decided to try." Seeing as Lily was out for the day, it would be a good excuse.

"Just sit down Potter..." The teacher even seemed embarrassed by the thought, walking away.

As he sat down, and it seemed that Peter, Remus, and Black wanted to know what happened. Lucius glanced back and James had an evil smile on his face. As Snape came in, James looked away, but looking a little over to see how they would react.

When Lucius went to go touch Snape on the shoulder, he winced in pain. _Goo, it's working. He'll never be able to lift it, unless he begs for it._

As he turned away, he continued to do his lessons and plotted their next prank, weather it'd be on Snape or not.


	4. Chapter 4

The rivalry of two houses

Young James and young Snape

Rated mature for some future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it other than this fan fic. I don't own anything and no characters. Please enjoy what you read and post a review. Thank you and please enjoy! ^-^ P.S- I know that James has a different eye color, brown was it? But damn, don't leave me any more comments about it. I'll change it later, okay? And thank you for sticking with me this far.

Chapter 4

James was laughing like always with his friends, wondering how his precious Slytherin was doing. It acured to him that it had been three days since he last saw the younger boy, which he didn't exactly expect, but it worked. He stopped talking, as did the other three, once they saw a tall blonde stalking towards the evil Gryffindor.

As he smiled when Lucius came up to him, he was punched in the face. He was still standing there, glasses off and a little blood off his lip. As he turned his head to look at him once more, he smiled and licked his lip.

"What did you do to him…? What did you do to him?"

"Why, what are you talking about, Lucius Malfoy? I don't think I've done anything to bother, you and your family."

Lucius glared down at the man, wondering, searching for an answer. He wasn't going to get anything out of him, but just a smart ass remark, though a wizard could try. His beautiful cool eyes matched with the others, then, grabbing him by the collar he calmly went through his thoughts.

"If I find out, that you are the one torturing him like this, I will personally come and kill you. Kill you slowly." He let go, making James stumble into his friends' arms. As he walked away going towards his classes, they heard little noises coming from him, cussing no doubt.

"James, are you okay?" Peter had said, one of the ones that caught the man when he stumbled back. His dirty blonde hair had fallen in his eyes and he freaked out, trying to get it to go away.

James laughed at the little fit the other had done, sighing to himself before licking his lip again and spoke. "I'm fine. He's only mad because of the things we do to his precious Snape. He's just butt hurt is all. Don't worry though; we got it, right boys?" He looked back, Serius, Remus, and Peter all smiled, well Serius the best he could without being abnormal.

"You know, if we go too far with this, he will seriously kill you. I'm not exaggerating about that. Oh, did you hear, he's getting married to my cousin. I'm not too happy about it, but, the family does need to go on. Bellatrix isn't happy about it either." He finished while he looked away, distracted by Peter being cute.

James shivered and stuck out his tongue. "How can you even stand that man being in your family? He's such an ass! Tsk, not really my problem, so…." He trailed off as a professor shooed them off, forcing them to go to their next class.

As he went through the day, he couldn't help but wonder why Snape wouldn't show up. The spell wasn't that powerful, was it? As the bell had rang, the final one, he had gone to the great hall alone, though as he sat down, the rest of his 'group' had come to sit next to him, all wondering of course why he had not waited for them. The great hall was not yet filled with the four houses to sit for dinner, but some where there, like himself and his bickering friends.

"I felt like it, is that okay? I don't always need to be with you guys, though I like it when I am. Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't mean anything bad." He had said, looking around, trying to spot a Slytherin if he could. (The one who he had cursed earlier in the week.)

Finally seeing him he got up and walked over there, watching him. Snape didn't look right, he look too flinchy. Every time someone had bumped him he'd flinch in pain, every time he'd touch himself, skin to skin at least, he'd flinch in pain. Maybe it was too powerful, he thought to himself, but at least he would begin to learn that he was now the Gryffindor's property, in a way.

Walking to the boy that had sat next to Lucius, he began to feel uncomfortable. Getting a bunch of glares from the table he laughed nervously. "Snape, would you mind helping with a class later?"

"Why would I help you? I have nothing to do with you." The green eyed man had looked away, poking at a pile of food on his plate. He couldn't stand looking at the man that he had sex dreams about; the one Lucius was trying to kill to be in his place. Snape was then skittish of James moving closer.

As James had smiled he began to move closer, putting a hand on him. Snape flinched in expectation that it would hurt, but no pain had come. Snape looked up at James, in joy and in hate. He wondered what he should act on, but nothing came to mind, only tears, ears of hope that he would do anything to not be in pain no more.

"Y-yeah, okay, I'll help you if you help me." He said, turning away, blushing slightly. Lucius on the other hand wasn't happy about anything. That was his friend and his 'lover'.

"I don't like it. Why can he touch you, and no one else can? Plus, he hates us, you even more. Why would he ask for help?"

"I guess he feels like he can be, calm, around me. And plus, with the way he's acting, he needs my help. Too bad Lucy, I think you need your fiancée, to help you with that." He smiled, knowing, or taking a guess that Snape didn't know. Which the dark arts master didn't and a look of hurt crossed his face, meant for Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand looked away in shame and began to mind his own business, which was not of his nature, but when Snape had given him that look, he had to obey. He didn't want to tell, he had been too much in denial.

James, the 'nice' guy that he was, patted Lucius on the shoulder and walked away, but not before telling Snape to meet him in the library. As he got back to his table, everyone wondered why the crazy man would do something so stupid, but he only explained that it was some more torment. As he did explain, all the students were present, all sitting and eating.

Dumbledore came out from behind the table, explaining a few things, just talking and giving points to houses. He then went back behind the table, talking to the professors about some big holiday coming up.

Snape had sighed getting into the rooms, alone with Lucius. Crawling on top of the bed he had crashed down, face in the green comforters. He began to muffle some words to himself in them, making it hard to breath. Looking up, he couldn't help but wonder about what James had said.

"So, you really are getting married to, Narcissa? Congratulations." As he looked to the side, he felt the blonde sit down next to him. Though he tried not to touch him, he bumped the man, making him wince in pain.

Though Lucius was trying to be kind, it did hurt the green eyed man's feelings that his only friend it seemed wouldn't tell him anything. Getting mad, he got up, grabbed some books and stormed out, not a word spoken any more between them.

Showing up in the library, having the key like always, he walked in quietly, looking around for James. He had lifted up the lamp that was near him on the wall, to look around more with light. He had spotted another lamp in a corner somewhere, so he had ventured there. Talking to himself about how foolish he was around James, till he had seen what was on the table as he reached it.

Leaning up against the table to read it better, it had wrote, _'Would you like to go to be my partner through the triwizard cup? Including…'_ He had felt arms circling around his small frame and a hot breath upon the side of his face, close to his ear, his weakness. He almost melted when he began to talk.

"I would like you to also be there when the Yule Ball is going on as well. Meaning, I think I like you Severus. I really do." He lightly kissed his cheek, resting his chin on Snape's shoulder. A smile had crossed his face, surprisingly with a good feeling behind it.

Snape didn't know what to say. His enemy, the lover in his dreams, the pain in his life, the joy for classes, was telling him that he liked him. Though he loved him he wasn't sure if James was joking or not. One way to find out though.

He turned to face the Gryffindor, the small (compared to James) Slytherin wrapped his arms around the man and smiled, saying yes. Though the ball and tournament wouldn't be until the next few months, he was still happy. Nothing was really going to ruin Snape's happiness, not really.

As James looked into the other's eyes, he kissed him, both meaning it, having a lot of potion in between breathes. When James broke away, he put the invisibility cloak over him, walking away. Just then, Filtch came up and sighed. "Mr. Snape, you really shouldn't be in here at this hour. But I understand. Just as long as you lock up." Walking away, Snape went to go touch himself, and then the spell seemed to be gone, at least that's what he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The rivalry of two houses

Young James and young Snape

Rated mature for some future chapters. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it other than this fan fic. I don't own anything and no characters. Please enjoy what you read and post a review. Thank you! ^-^ Oh, and before I forget, in a previous chapter I said Snape's eyes were like a black then last chapter was a green I think, disregard the green one, I'll change it later.

"It's a promise ring.

Chapter 5

James was in the Gryffindor room after they had all ate and laid on his bed, thinking while no one around. It was easy for Snape to dismiss the curse himself, but the all genius couldn't figure out a way yet. He was happy for this because the curse was still on him and if he would have done more to want and break the curse, he would have to think of something tonight.

He smiled once more and smiled as someone knocked on his door to tell him that the very person he was thinking of was now here. So he got up from the empty room, walked to the door and told the five people to go somewhere else. The painting had glared at the Slytherin, expecting him to bring harm upon those inside, like every other Slytherin. She had stop as she swung open, students mumbling under their breaths, bumping into the man. Snape was expecting shocks of pain, but their came none, which resulted in a smile.

James noticed that ever since the spell, he has had more than that stupid look of boredom across Snape's face. He had succeeded in one thing that annoyed him, what else could he change? Greeting him, he stepped aside, letting the raven haired boy in the dark living area with only a fire for light.

He had lead Snape to the couch, sitting him down in a usual rude manor. He had not sat down himself, instead he still stood taking off his cloak, his sweater and his tie, finally sitting down next to him.

"Severus, I have a problem. Not with my classes, but with you, you see. I'm going to the Yule Ball with you and I don't need Lucius being a dick to me in doing so. Anyway to the point. I want you…to go out with me, permanently. If it's fine with you..?" Snape didn't know what he was hearing. It all seemed like a dream come true for him, but of course there was a catch. There was always a catch.

"So, if I agree, I can't be hanging out with Lucius? And then on top of that, I would be humiliated by you in front of people, but be lover's at night? Screw that! I wouldn't want that kind of relationship!" Snape got up, mad and vulnerable to James. He was his crush/first love in yet he was giving him the hardest choice. To be with him or to be without him.

Though it was tough, he still picked the one he wanted most. He sat back down after his little speach, giving him a rude look. His eyes had begun to burn holes in James' skin, wanting him to burn. "Listen here, Potter. I will not be treated this way if I am to be with you. I don't expect much just maybe for me to stay friends with Lucius, less torcher, and maybe... I'll be yours; just don't expect me to not stop being friends with Lucius." _What am I doing? I'd never do this! The bloody fool has got me wrapped around his finger… This man is unbelievable._

Snape then looked over to a smiling ear to ear Gryffindor. "What you fool?" Then James leaned in, giving him a kiss on the lips softly, caressing his cheek and moving closer. He was taken by surprise, making him scoot away. "Wh-what are you doing-?"

"Kissing you of course." He moved in more and smiled. "This is what you like, right?"

_I do like it, but what does it matter? Not like he's really interested in a person like me. It's mostly for the hell of it, right?_ Snape closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. Moving into it himself, he was then laid down. It felt good but it seemed to move too fast when he had begun to put his hand up his shirt and sweater. Snape's half lidded eyes stared at the man making fast moves. If he kept it up, they would… No, he didn't want to think about it, not when he could stare into James' beautiful eyes.

The black orbs of the Slytherin grazed over the soft skin of the Gryffindor's neck as he was kissed on the neck, jaw, ear… Oh, the ear.

Severus moaned lightly, clasping his mouth shut with a hand, it soon being grabbed away slowly with a teasing smile. "You wouldn't happen to enjoy this, would you Severus?" James then let go of that hand and resumed its place under his shirt. His head went back down his mouth finding a piece of collar bone and sucking lightly. Yes, he was going too fast, but he wouldn't go farther, right?

James got up, hovering over the boy and smiled. "Is there anything you would like for us to do?"

"Yeah. To slow down. I don't want my first time to be some mistake, not like you are, but still… James, don't you think that kissing and touching is fine for now?"

"I guess. Hmn, fine then. Only kissing and touching, then after the ball maybe something else?" He had stated seeing how far he could push it. Hair landed in front of his face and Snape smiled gently. James, shocked by the reaction blushed as the other moved it out of the way, only for it to fall right back.

"Anyway, I should be going. It would be bad for us to be seen like this right? It's bad enough that the paintings did." Snape stood up and fixed his uniform then his hair. James stood up as well and slipped his hands and arms around him, smiling. "I finally get to see you smile. You should do it more often. Come then." He pulled away and walked to the painting, tapping on it for her to open up. "Snape, I'll see you around."

_Right back in his persona. I'd expect nothing less, from my lover… Wow, that sounds weird. _"Right. By then, Potter." As he stormed out and walked a bit forward, the painting shut and back went on her glair. Looking forward awaited Lucius, which somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

Lucius leaned up against the wall, hair messed up and clothes askew, he spoke rather loud. "So, what did the ingrate want? Or rather, what did he do to you?"

"N-nothing. We just discussed his potions and things. Why? You're not my mother…" Snape stormed passed him, now past the good mood he was in and remembering what happened between them earlier. He walked down the hall soon followed by Lucius.

"Look, I'm sorry about not telling you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Just tell me. It's not like I have strong feelings for you, past best friends. It's not that hard. Now, if you don't mind, I still have work to do." As he went to go away Lucius pushed him against the cold stone wall, his face nearly inches from Snape's. "I will not lose to him. I'm still here for you, understand?"

Lucius really did care for his friend, maybe a little too much, but just the right amount for someone who he loved. Potter was going to get it, whether it be horrible or not, he was driven on making him miserable. If only he knew about their relationship.

The raven haired man pushed away from him and went to the tower alone, soon surrounded by work to keep him occupied. The blonde just glared at the back of the other's head, folding his arms and mumbling under his breath. Something had changed and he would find out.

The Yule Ball had arrived and everyone was in an up roar. The games going on and more conflicts then Snape would have liked. Between Lucius and James, it was hard to keep both happy. How was he supposed to accompany James if everyone would see? And now that Lucius followed the raven around, he had spent less time with James then when he was torturing him.

James had walked in the small, well, rather large foyer with his friends, laughing at Peter and his wardrobe. It was too crowded and where was Snape? As he looked around him, Serius Tapped on his shoulder and grinned. "Looking for a date? You're a bit late for that. See? I even got me one!" Ramus laughed and sighed. "If you call a friend a date. If so, all of us are dancing partners. Just imagine, two guys dancing."

James had blocked them out. It wasn't ridiculous for him. He loved Snape. Even more so now then when he asked him to go out with him. He did it to fuck with Lucius and Snape, but soon got caught.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Serius had asked, his coat over one shoulder and a loose shirt and tie. Black pants and black shoes. It fit him, but not with his date. "So, Lily, want to go dance and ditch these losers?" Black had said, hugging her close with an open arm, the other in a pocket. "I, guess… Bye, James."

"Yeah…" James had mumbled, soon going ahead to the ball.

Inside was a mass of white and beautiful lace. The 'sky' was filled with fake snow along with small candles. Each little table had glasses that refilled along with a few miserable people. He had not yet found Snape and he grew tired. He had something for them planned, but where was he?

He crossed the dance floor to look for him and was finally successful. What he saw was what he was dreading. Lucius stood next to Narcissa, his fiancée at the time and Snape sitting in front of them. Lucius' small smile had faded into a frown. Trying to be gentlemen like in front of his date, he spoke to the Gryffindor, though already knowing what he was to ask.

"Potter, I was just telling my love of your, skills. Though she knows already she had said. What has brought you to our company?"

"Snape is missing our daily studies. Though I distaste the idea today, he has given me a strict schedule. How are you Narcissa? When will the wedding take place?"

She looked peeved at the question, though rather more at the Gryffindor intruding. "We've decided after school is done."

Snape's face had brightened with embarrassment. He looked down and then got up slowly. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Lucius, Narcissa, good evening." His black hair was brushed back and to the side, falling gracefully over his black coat. He wore almost the same color as James, but he didn't want to seem too suspicious to others.

They walked quietly until James pulled the invisibility cloak over them and disappeared to an abandoned tower.

James took the cloak off of them and covered Snape's eyes. "I don't want you looking yet. So turn around and close your eyes." Snape did as he was told and giggled in the process. Whatever he was up to, it better be better than the ball, though he was finally alone with him, which was already better.

James laid down a large blanket, putting food and things on a table and playing music by a megaphone. "Okay, now you can look." He smiled and laughed as he saw Snape's reaction. "Apparently I did well."

"You did wonderful. How'd you get…never mind. I missed you; it's been forever for me." Snape latched himself around James, smiling ear to ear. "You did wonderful." He said as he gave him a long meaningful kiss, lasting what seemed like forever.

"What would you like to do first? Either way, I have a surprise for you." They sat down on the blanket, soon curling up next to each other.

Within the past few months both men had grown to love each other even more, only still kissing and going as far as jacking each other off. It had made it seem like it could last forever. Maybe it could for Snape, James thought, but he knew that it couldn't for him.

"Rather than you pick, how about we have our first dance?" The brunette had gotten up first, and then helped the raven up to join him once more. They wrapped their arms around each other and had begun to dance slowly to the music. The Gryffindor had pulled away and grabbed the Slytherin's hand, putting a silver band around his ring finger.


End file.
